1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program in which events associated with captured images can be recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for classifying photographs taken by digital cameras into groups are known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-51721 discloses the following technique. IDs that cannot be changed are embedded into photographs, and by using those IDs, the images are classified into groups or searched for, or playback of the images is restricted. Another technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-32751 in which a predetermined area is separated from an image, and features are extracted from the separated area so that the category of the image is determined on the basis of the extracted features.